


Key (To Your Instincts)

by bendingthewillow



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingthewillow/pseuds/bendingthewillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Sherlock discuss instincts, with two very different messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key (To Your Instincts)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr (http://bendingthewillow.tumblr.com/post/43127734484/key-to-your-instinct-lockbell-drabble).

SH: I can give you back your flat key later tonight. Are you free?

MB: Yeah, I’m free for a little bit.

SH: Nine sound alright?

MB: Yeah. Also… thank you for helping out. Though I still don’t agree with lying to Gregson about the gun.

SH: You might not agree to the lying but you must admit the logic in it was sound. I put a lot of thought into finding a way to not get you arrested.

MB: How many ways did you think through?

SH: Three, almost four. But that one stuck out first. Instinct. Good to trust it.

MB: You know, if you wanted to hold onto my flat key…

SH: But the likelihood of this sort of you-almost-dying situation isn’t as high as you might think, so why?

MB: Instinct.

SH: Oh.

MB: Just text or call first.

SH: Ok. Can I still come by anyway?


End file.
